


Amor Por Magia

by CamillyStil



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillyStil/pseuds/CamillyStil
Summary: O amor é mágico e imprevisível. Peter e Clara terão que aprender a lidar com isso mesmo que seja com a própria vida
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 3





	1. Chegada a Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente! Essa fic é originalmente do Social Spirit, porém aqui é uma comunidade bem mais saudável e acolhedora. Espero que gostem dessa fic que escrevi com muito amor e carinho.  
> Beijos no coração

Hogwarts estava animada naquele dia. Logo pela noite eles receberiam o menino que sobreviveu a você-sabe-quem.

Clara também estava muito animada, ganhou o posto de professora de História da Magia, seu maior sonho, já que vivia apenas como uma ajudante da professora Jodie Smith de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Ela finalmente iria encontrar Harry depois de 11 anos, implorou para Dumbledore deixar ele com sua família, ela tinha apenas 15 anos e era vizinha dos Potter, então tinha uma grande amizade com Lily e James. Sentia falta deles, eles eram as melhores companhias. Dumbledore obviamente não permitiu que eles cuidassem de Harry, ele havia dito que o garoto ficaria com os tios em Little Whinging, Surrey.

Ela andava tranquilamente até chegar a porta do salão principal, olhou para todos que estavam sentados na mesa. Minerva e Dumbledore conversavam freneticamente, Flitwick tentava puxar algum assunto sobre o coral da escola com Hagrid e Jodie estava sentada ao lado de Severus, que se mantinha sério perante ao falatório enquanto Peter o passava algo a qual Clara não identificou. Notou que Peter a olhou e trocou seus olhares. Ele era um homem alto, com olhos azuis e um forte sotaque escocês. Também viu 2 novos rostos conversando com Matt- Que era atual professor de Herbologia. Um era bem magricela e tinha cabelos curtos negros, usava um terno desgastado, enquanto o outro usava uma jaqueta preta com uma blusa vermelha por baixo, era magro mas nem tanto quanto o outro e tinha bem pouco de cabelos negros.

Dumbledore se levantou e com sua voz calma a chamou:

— Clara minha querida, junte-se a nós– Ele ofereceu um lugar ao seu lado direito onde coincidentemente estava perto- até demais- de Peter, sua paixão adolescente e nítido caso de paixão por professor...

Ela concordou com apenas com "claro" em voz baixa e sentou ao lado do diretor. Sentiu um perfume adocicado vindo do homem ao seu lado, que vestia um belo blazer vermelho, esperava que Dumbledore apresentasse os novos professores que estavam animadamente conversando uns com os outros.

— Minha menina, devo lhe apresentar nossos novos membros do corpo docente. Esses são David– Apontou para o homem magricela– e Christopher– voltou a apontar para o homem com jaqueta de couro preta– David ensinará Estudo dos Trouxas e Christopher Astronomia.

— É um prazer ter vocês conosco esse ano – Clara levantou a mão para cumprimentar os novos professores.

—O prazer é todo nosso– David sorriu e piscou para ela enquanto retribuía o comprimento.

Ela pensou por um momento que Peter havia revirado os olhos, mas chegou a conclusão que era coisa de sua cabeça.

Eles conversaram o dia inteiro e se conheceram melhor. David era o palhaço e um amor de tão fofo. Christopher já era um pouco mais sério e tinha um sarcasmo perfeito… Passou as horas e logo chegou a noite, todos nervosos e excitados com o fato de receber novos alunos.

Sentia uma dó enorme de Snape, ela ficou sabendo que Harry era a cara de James e se sentou ao lado do mestre das poções na mesa, apertou sua mão por baixo. Ele era frio com todos os outros, mas com Clara ele era um amor e nem parecia aquele carrasco que se mostrava aos alunos. Ela sorriu para ele e ele deu a ela um sorrisinho bem triste que ninguém além dela viu. Sabia que ele havia sofrido sua vida inteira e ela o ajudaria, o aconselharia e o faria mudar.

As portas do grande salão se abriram e mostraram uma Minerva nervosa e séria vindo com várias crianças. Colocou o chapéu seletor em uma cadeira e o mesmo começou a cantar

"Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente, mas não me julguem pela aparência.

Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar

Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos, suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts

E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver, por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.

Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória, casa onde habitam os corações indômitos. Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais.

Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar, onde seus moradores são justos e leais pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor.

Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal, A casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta, onde os homens de grande espírito e saber sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais.

Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos, homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.

Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer! Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos! (Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos) porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!"

Depois que a canção anual acabou, McGonagall começou a seleção.

— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês colocarão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Heloísa Adkins!

Uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos encaracolado e um rosto angelical saiu do meio da multidão. Seus belos olhos cor de mel estavam perdidos. Colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça que em poucos momentos gritou e ecoou por todo o salão.

— CORVINAL!- Anunciou o chapéu.

A mesa à direta se explodiu em palmas e logo a pequena garotinha saiu correndo em direção a mesa de sua casa.

Mais alguns alunos foram chamados até chegar em mais um nome.

\- Isabela Gleen!

Uma garota de grandes cabelos negros e olhos castanhos saiu do lado de Hermione e sentou no banco. O chapéu nem chegou a encostar em sua cabeça para gritar

-SONSERINA!

Minerva anunciou mais um nome.

-Hermione Granger!

A garota de cabelos revoltos e olhos castanhos chegou até o chapéu dizendo coisas como "Calma, vai dar tudo certo" enquanto Rony comentou em um sussurro para Harry "Acho que ela é louca".

—GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da casa entrou em euforia e aplaudia sem pudor a nova integrante.

— Brooke Hudson!

Uma garotinha morena com cabelos castanhos foi de encontro ao banco.

— SONSERINA!

Novamente a professora Minerva chamou.

— Maria Eduarda Mash!

Uma garotinha com cabelos escuros e muito fofa subiu para ser selecionada.

—LUFA-LUFA!

Um momento de silêncio atingiu o salão e logo a professora gritou mais um nome, o mais esperado da noite.

— Harry Potter!

Clara olhou para Snape que estava parado olhando para o garoto, ele era a cópia de James. Depois virou seu rosto e viu Peter a encarando, ele a olhava de uma forma estranha, como um carinho?

O garoto logo foi para o banco e teve o chapéu colocado em sua cabeça.

— Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, há, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar. Ora isso é interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo?

Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou " Sonserina não, Sonserina, não".

— Sonserina não, hein? — disse o chapéu. — Certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabia? Está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma, não? Bem, se você tem certeza, ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa grifana explodiu em emoção e gritaram "Temos o Potter". Clara olhou para Snape que sussurrou "Eu sabia".

Minerva chamou mais um nome.

— Talita Robbins

Logo uma linda menina de cabelos quase loiros e um rosto perfeito foi de encontro a professora.

— SONSERINA!

De acordo com as contas de Clara teria apenas mais 2 nomes

— Caroline Scarlatti!

A garota morena com madeixas longas e negras se apressou para ser selecionada e sem querer acabou escorregado na pequena escada, o que fez o grande salão explodir em risadas. Logo Clara disse para Snape "Será que ela está bem?"

Sentando no banco a pequena Caroline sentia suas mãos escorregando por conta do suor de nervosismo.

—SONSERINA!

O salão se encheu em palma e a pequena garota foi de encontro a mesa.

O último nome foi chamado.

— Luck Strend!

Um garoto de cabelos arrepiados e muito, muito baixinho correu em direção. Ele era tão pequeno que o chapéu caia sobre a cabeça e tampando seus olhos.

—LUFA-LUFA!

Clara agradeceu pela cerimônia ter acabado finalmente poder comer.

Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira, abriu os braços como forma de boas vindas e começou a falar.

— Hoje damos início a um novo ano letivo. E como sempre estamos com novos membros no nosso corpo docente. O professor David Prince cuidará do Estudos dos Trouxas, Christopher Black estará ensinando Astronomia e o professor Quirino Quirrell é o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Podem servir o banquete.

Os alunos começaram a comer e Snape cochichou em meu ouvido.

— Parece que Graves não para de olhar para você.

Eu virei para olhar e logo Severus me puxou.

— Olhe disfarçadamente Clara!

Olhei de canto de olho para o lado direito e vi a seguinte imagem: Peter me olhando de uma forma que me fez perder uma calcinha e um Jhonny babando em David.

— Evans está literalmente babando no Prince.– Clara murmurou para Severus

— Não vou mentir, eu também babaria.

Clara se segurou para não ter um ataque de riso naquele momento.

— Meu gaydar sempre apitou com você Snape, agora me diz… é passivo ou ativo?– Kate que até agora estava em silêncio se apresentou no lugar.

— Eu te mostro se você quiser Crawford – Snape disse em um tom safado que Clara se assustou.

— Só em outra vida Severus.

Clara sorriu naquele momento e colocou em sua cabeça que juntaria esse dois nem que tenha que casar com o próprio diabo.


	2. Raízes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos elogios galerinha. Isso da uma inspiração muito grande pra gente!  
> Aqui ta o segundo cap, beijos no coração  
> (Isso não é uma história séria, é apenas algo que criei para me divertir <3 )

Clara caminhava entre os corredores escuros de Hogwarts até seu aposento.

Lembrava do jantar de boas vindas que tinha acabado de acontecer…

Ela conversou muito com Christopher e logo engataram uma pequena amizade. Eles se davam bem. Ambos eram fãs de cantoras pop e amavam livros, também tinham paixões por Star Wars e Star Trek, assistiam as mesmas séries e curtiam os mesmos casais. Compartilhavam de uma paixão por diversos outros atores e escutavam as mesmas músicas.

David conversou muito mais com Peter, conseguiu ganhar um pouco da empatia de Snape e teve um olhar apaixonado de Jhonny Evans durante todo o jantar. Ele se declarou Pansexual e por um momento ela viu um grande brilho no olhar do Professor Evans.

Ela escutou comentários de Snape sobre como Peter a olhava- "Um lobo apreciando sua presa"- foram as palavras do mestre de poções. Kate e Snape trocaram farpas durante toda a noite e Clara via um grande futuro para os dois.

Agora era a hora dela dormir, pois amanhã seria um longo dia de aulas.

_**Enquanto Isso do outro lado do castelo…** _

Os beijos eram ardentes e sedentos. Eles estavam com tanta vontade um do outro que só paravam para respirar. Um estava pressionado contra a parede submisso enquanto o outro o dominava por completo.

David nunca havia beijado alguém tão fervorosamente assim, e beijar Jhonny era uma das melhores coisas que ele já fez. Os beijos iam esquentando cada vez mais e ambos os homens se trancaram nos aposentos de David.

_**Dia Seguinte**_

Peter acordou com um fecho de luz solar em seu rosto. Era dia e logo teria que se apressar para chegar ao grande salão para o café da manhã.

Vestiu sua tradicional camisa branca e seu blazer vermelho.

As masmorras estavam mais frias do que nunca. Deu de cara com Snape, o qual estava com bom de humor na manhã e lhe deu um bom dia. Peter estranhou e o respondeu com um sussurro.

Adentrando o grande salão, ele logo viu um lugar vago ao lado de Clara, que estava em uma animada conversa com o novo professor de Astronomia e o Mestres das Poções.

— Born To Die é praticamente meu hino de manhã. É completamente deprimente e me da vontade de cometer suicídio? Sim, mas amo — Christopher exclamava.

— Eu já prefiro One Of The Boys, melhor álbum para transar. Deveria experimentar Clara — Um Snape animado e totalmente diferente daquele mestre de poções ranzinza falava mexendo exageradamente as mãos.

—Severus, a coisa está tão feia que se der eu vou estar transando ao som de Garota de Ipanema — Clara gargalhava ao som de seu próprio comentário.

Aquele gargalhada foi capaz de fazer o dia de Peter milhares de vezes melhor.

—Peter, você já transou ao som de Katy Perry? — Christopher percebeu que o professor de Aritmancia escutava a conversa e lhe deu a pergunta sem nenhum pingo de vergonha.

—Claro, depois quase cai em lágrimas quando a playlist tocou The One That Got Away— Respondeu se sentando ao lado do grupo

— The One That Got Away? Sério? Gostaria de dar uma olhada nessa sua playlist para sexo — Clara logo teve um leve rubor em seu rosto pelo comentário percebendo o segundo sentido.

— Sabe, Clara, talvez pudéssemos coloca-la em prática — Peter deu uma piscada para ela e o rubor no rosto da garota só aumentou.

— Ei seus virgens. Vocês receberam o horário de aulas?— Uma Kate nervosa apareceu do nada dando um tapa na cabeça de Snape, que a olhou de uma forma fatal, e um caloroso abraço em Clara

— Ainda não. Pequena elfa— Peter respondeu

— Olá professor sexy, como vai?— Ela deu um leve tapa no braço de Peter e foi cumprimentar Christopher.

—Sexy? Sério isso?

— Sim, sexy. Você não é de jogar fora. Não é mesmo Clara?— Snape como sempre colocando lenha na fogueira

Clara se virou enquanto comia uma maçã e deu uma boa olhada para Peter.

— Vamos ali no cantinho gato? Aproveita e coloca um Dark Paradise — Clara deu mais uma de suas gargalhadas acompanhada pelos outros professores.

— Você quer transar ou se cortar?— Peter exclamou entre gargalhadas.

— Eu quero casar com a Madonna, mas pode perceber que não vai dar certo.

— Clara, meu amor, você está drogada?— Kate puxou a pálpebra e deu uma olhada em seu olho procurando uma vermelhidão.

— É o efeito de Katy Perry em meu corpo vulcãozinho.— E mais uma gargalhada dos professores foi escutada.

Os alunos não sabiam o motivo pelas gargalhadas na mesa dos professores, ainda mais vinda de Snape.

Logo o pequeno grupo de professores virou o olhar para o Grifinório e o Corvino que tinham acabado de se sentar a mesa e murmurando um bom dia, percebendo que tinham sido descobertos.

— Parece que a noite foi muito boa- Sussurrou Peter no ouvido de Clara a fazendo se arrepiar. Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. 

¶¶¶

Caroline corria desesperadamente para a aula de História da Magia, ela queria chegar a tempo para não desapontar Clara. Acabou que chegou 10 minutos mais cedo.

— Olá Carol, vejo que chegou cedo! Que bicho te mordeu?- Clara deu uma de suas contagiantes gargalhadas

— Não queria me atrasar logo na sua primeira aula Cla.

— Não se preocupe. Pode sentar em qualquer lugar.

Logo a sala foi ficando cheia com a entrada dos alunos.

A classe ficava em um silêncio absoluto enquanto Clara falava, o respeito que tinham por ela era incrível. Caroline tinha os olhos brilhantes na professora, não acreditava que aquela mulher que tanto sofreu em vida realizou o seu maior sonho e paixão. Essa mesma mulher que ensinava e explicava para os alunos com a maior calma possível era sua irmã. E ela tinha orgulho de dizer isso para todos .

¶¶¶

— Professora Scarlatti?- O forte sotaque escocês de Peter encheu seus ouvidos na sala dos professores — Alvo faz questão de sua presença em sua sala. Ele disse que era um assunto urgente.

— Obrigada professor Graves

Enquanto caminhava em direção a sala de Dumbledore, Clara pensava em mil e um motivos pelo qual o diretor a convocaria. Pensava em qual tipo de besteira ela tinha feito e rezava para todos os tipos de santos e deuses enquanto subia as escadas.

Adentrando a sala de Alvo, ela se deparou com Christopher e David sentados diante do diretor e comendo uma grande quantidade de doces. Peter apareceu logo atrás deles e a partir desse momento ela começou a ficar ainda mais confusa.

—Bom, devem estar se questionando o motivo pelo qual chamei vocês- Dumbledore se levantou calmamente da cadeira e ofereceu doces a Clara e Peter, o qual pegaram rapidamente — O motivo é de que não acreditamos que Voldemort realmente foi derrotado e preciso que vocês nos ajudem a proteger o menino já que a Ordem está separada.

—O senhor realmente acha que você-sabe-quem irá retornar?- o tom apreensivo na voz de Christopher ecoou pelo salão

—Eu tenho total certeza meu jovem

—Sem contar que Tom é imprevisível- Peter finalmente falou dando o ar da graça

—Você conheceu Voldemort professor Graves?- Clara disse em tom de dúvida

—É uma história muito complicada Clara- Ela estremeceu na forma que seu nome foi pronunciado por Peter

—Deixando as perguntas de lado… eu preciso saber se vão me ajudar a proteger o garoto!

— Claro que vamos diretor- Os quatro falaram em uníssono.

—Estou contando com vocês, logo irei falar com a Minerva.

Logo eles saíram da sala de Alvo Dumbledore.

—Então, aproveitando que é nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts e não nos conhecemos direito. Que tal tomarmos uma bebida no Três Vassouras?- Christopher propôs

Peter entrelaçou seu braço com o de Clara e logo fez o mesmo com Christopher enquanto David entrelaçava o seu com o de Clara.

—Vamos ter que se suportar até Potter concluir o ensino, então vamos logo encher a cara e idolatrar Madonna- David

—Clara, por acaso você ter parentesco com Caroline Scarlatti? Sabe...pelo sobrenome, e ela se parece com você- Christopher questionou

—Sim Chris, ela é minha irmã

—Na ficha estava escrita que ela morava no Brasil, mais claro em Santa Fé do Sul. Onde fica isso? Você é brasileira? Eu amo os brasileiros- Peter disse com um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

—Eu nasci em Blackpool mas Carol nasceu em Santa Fé. É uma cidade pequena localizada no interior de São Paulo.

— Eu já estive no Brasil antes. Fui em Santa Maria. Uma ótima cidade.— contou David

—Eu sou apaixonado por músicas brasileiras, escutei várias delas, desde Caetano Veloso a Vinícius de Moraes. Eles tem ótimos cantores.- Graves confessou

—É porque você não viu a época do Carnaval.- Clara

— Já que deixamos praticamente toda a formalidade de lado e estamos parecendo melhores amigos para sempre, eu tenho uma pergunta.— Peter levantou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou diretamente para David — O que aconteceu entre você e o professor Evans?

—Nada além de sexo casual Peter

—Todo mundo nesse grupo está transando menos eu?

—Porque você quer Clara. Eu já disse que me disponho a isso- Peter

—Pode ir saindo vovô, a Clara já é minha. Ela vai aprender a fazer sexo ao som de Lana Del Rey sem se matar.

Eles riram em uníssono e andaram em direção ao bar.


End file.
